She's Pure Poison - Nikki x Vix - Waterloo Road
by x-rach13-x
Summary: Nikki was abused by Lorraine for months but Lorraine takes no notice of this ever happening when she arrives back in Greenock with news that she is pregnant and she want's Nikki to help her raise it but Nikki is with Vix now, will Lorraine come between them?
1. Chapter 1

SHAZNAY'S POV

"Miss, are you still going round with Miss Spark's sister?" Shaznay asked, I used to joke about it but it had been over 4 months now and I'd gotten tired of it, there was no point slagging her off now, I actually found it kind of cute. "It's Mrs Lowesly now, Shaznay," Miss Boston told me, raising her eyebrows, I smiled at the inside joke everyone in school shared at Sue's expense, we weren't being mean it had just kind of become her catchphrase ever since she got married to Mr Lowesly, even Miss Spark found it funny. "And I've told you before, it doesn't concern you what I do in my personal life but since you're not being sarcastic about it for once then, yes, Shaznay, I am still 'going round' with Vix." Miss Boston couldn't turn to the board fast enough and everyone saw her smile which showed that she was undoubtedly in love with Vix. "Ooooooh! Miss is in loooooove!" I exclaimed and everyone in the class did a simultaneous "OoooOooO." "Alright, alright, back to work please, you don't see me getting all into your personal lives!" Miss Boston raised her voice slightly but kept the smile on her face to reassure that she wasn't actually angry.

NIKKI'S POV

I left straight after school, I had been working late every night this week and I'd promised Vix we would do something. When I got home I threw my keys in the bowl and hung up my blazer on the hook behind the door.

LORRAINE'S POV

I was sat in my car outside the doctors office crying my eyes out. I've been through 9 men in the 6 months I've left Waterloo Road, since I left Nikki. The first one had started off as a rebound, to try and get myself back on track. I knew it was bound to happen at some point the way I was behaving, I clutched the scan of my unborn child in my hands then threw it on the passenger seat. I couldn't bear to think how my child would grow up especially with a mother like me. I wasn't even straight, what was I thinking. I knew Nikki had gone through this. Sonya calls me every once in a while and I always asks about Nikki, I know I shouldn't but deep down I'll always love Nikki. She'd told me about Eve one night and all I could think about for days after was me and Nikki looking after her. I knew it was too good to be true though. I cried even harder thinking about her. Without even thinking I picked up the phone and dialled Nikki's number. Hello?" I started crying hysterically hearing Nikki's voice answering the phone, I feel like such an idiot.

NIKKI'S POV

"Nikki, it's me." The voice at the other end of the phone said, I hadn't a clue who it was. I couldn't hear them over the sound of them crying, I worried that it was Vix and that something might have happened. "Sorry but who is this?" "It's Lorraine." "Lorraine, why are you calling me?" "Um, well, I, er." She stuttered and cleared her throat as she tried to stop crying. "I'm pregnant, Nikki and I don't know what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen to me." Lorraine broke down, she felt like something had gone through her heart when Nikki replied. "Lorraine, I've moved on okay, I can't help you I'm with someone else." Nikki hung up the phone and sighed. She felt like a proper bitch but she knew that if she saw Lorraine again she might develop feelings for her again and she didn't want to ruin everything between her and Vix because she was the best thing that had happened to her. Just then, I hears the doorbell go. I sat my phone down and went to open the door, it was Vix. I internally sighed with relief that it wasn't Lorraine and opened the door wider to let her in, kissing her as she brushed against me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine's POV

I decided I couldn't just let Nikki go off with some other woman. It took me this long and I'm terrified that I might have left it too late but I know exactly what I want now and I was actually praying with every bone in my body that Nikki wanted the same. I don't know what I'd do if I let her get away from me. I took one last look at my scan before putting it in my bag. I almost wanted to smile at the thought of me and Nikki raising a child. I started my car and pulled away from the doctor's car park and made my way to Nikki's.

Nikki's POV

I spent the whole of the half an hour I was finally getting to spend with Vix - It would usually be the whole night but she only dropped by quickly before her meeting at work - worrying that Lorraine was going to burst in the door. Thankfully she didn't. Just as Vix was literally about tp step out the door I heard a car pulling up. My stomach clenched and my fist's followed. "Nik? You alright babe?" Vix asked stroking my arm. She noticed something was up but I nodded my head and wished silently that it wasn't who I thought it was. "I'm fine, Vix. Just a bit tired to be honest. Darren Hughes had me chasing him around all day." It wasn't exactly a lie because he did have me literally chasing him around all day. He was trying to escape having to go to Christine and explain the pictures drawn on George's classroom door.i It just wasn't the real reason I was acting like this. "Wishes are bullshit." I mumbled to myself as the doorbell went. I knew exactly who it was before I'd even heard the voice sobbing through the letterbox.

Vix's POV

"Nik, don't you think you'd better answer that? Seems pretty important." I said, watching as Nikki seemed frozen to the spot. She walked closer to me and grabbed my arms. "Listen to me, yeah?" She said, looking straight into my eyes, more serious than I'd ever seen her. I nodded. "Whatever happens right now, you have to know that I love you so much and none of it means anything but I need you to hide for me yeah? Please?" I nodded my head and swallowed. I ran and hid in the cupboard against the furthest away wall. I was absolutely terrified I had no clue what was happening. I couldn't see anything except what was seeable through a small crack in the door frame. "Nikki, please. Let me in, I have to talk to you." A woman's voice got louder as Nikki opened the door to her and they walked into the living room. They stood right in front of where I could see. I couldn't decide whether this was a good or a bad thing. "Lorraine, what is it you want?" Nikki asked coldly and the woman, or, 'Lorraine' as she was apparently called moved closer than I was comfortable with to Nikki. I felt like bursting out of this stupid cupboard right now, how dare she touch my fiancee like that. "Nikki, I'm pregnant and I can't ever do this on my own. I'm so sorry for leaving you but I was just confused but I know exactly what I want." Lorraine said in a hushed tone, through over dramatic sobs. Nikki's face practically lit up. "Lorraine, I've always loved you. I should have never let you walk away. I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you on the phone. Please forgive me?" Nikki was practically on her knees begging to be a mother to this woman's child. What was she doing? I knew how much she wanted a second chance at a child since she never got to see Eve growing up. I felt a stinging pain in my chest and I struggled to keep in a sob as I watched Nikki intertwine her hand in Lorraine's. "You don't even deserve another chance after you fucked up with your precious Eve." Lorraine whispered into Nikki's ear. Only just loud enough for me to hear she pulled Nikki into a deep kiss. I felt sick. Absolutely sick to my stomach. The only thing keeping me sane is what Nikki said to me before she answered the door. I watched through blurry eyes as Nikki pulled away from the kiss. "I know, I know. But I promise I'll never do that to your child."Nikki said, cupping Lorraine's face with her hands. "Yeah, you better not or you'll have more than just me to answer to." She gave Nikki one last kiss, lasting longer than any kiss should and then she walked out.

Nikki's POV

I fell to the floor as soon as Lorraine left. I've been in the army, for god sake, but nothing could break me as much as Lorraine Donnegan. I was sobbing into my rug when I felt Vix's breathing beside me. "I want you to tell me who the fuck that bitch is and why you just made me stand in a cupboard and watch you kiss her and agree to have a child with her." She demanded and propped herself up on one elbow. We were both sobbing now. Vix looked completely heartbroken. "She's poison, nothing but pure, raw, poison. She could bring down an army with her smile but you know what. She is not going to break us up. Not ever." I sat up and leaned against the sofa, Vix joined me. "I don't understand. Why did you let her say all of those things about you? Why did you let her do those things to you?" Vix asked still sobbing. I pulled her into a hug and she lay her head on my lap. I explained everything while trying not to cry. For Vix's sake. "The reason I left Lorraine is because she was abusing me. Every single day she'd come home and everything would be fine until she got annoyed. And believe me she got annoyed at the smallest of things but when she was set off that was her for the best part of the night. She'd tell me how shit her life was since she met me, she'd hit me with things and pretend it was an accident until she got bored with pretending and just hit me anyway. But then she'd apologise and buy me things and tell me how beautiful I was and I'd believe her. I'd believe every drop of poison that spilled out of her mouth, because that's what she is. Poison." Vix turned round so she was facing up at me. "I am so, so sorry that you've been through that. That must have seriously fucked you up in ways I couldn't even begin to understand." I nodded and Vix reached up to wipe my tears away. "I will never do that to you. Do you understand? You are completely safe when you're with me and I'll never let her do this to you ever again. I leaned over and kissed Vix. She shifted herself from laying down to straddling me and kissed me hard. "Vix." I said, my hand automatically searching for the clip of her bra. She shushed me and we took off each other's tshirts. Vix pushed herself back, she was lying on the floor now and I pushed myself forward, I was laying on top of her now, unbuttoning her jeans. She kicked them off, her underwear going with them and she unbuttoned my jeans too and helping me pull them off. We just lay there kissing for what felt like hours. I could never give this up for Lorraine. Not ever.


End file.
